


51. Golden sky

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [54]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: It had been a long night, full of ridiculous and drunken shenanigans he didn't quite remember, and he was exhausted. Also very, very sober. All he wanted was to drop down in a soft bed, but so far Mercutio had refused to listen to him.





	51. Golden sky

Mercutio threw himself down on the ground with a breathless laughter, uncaring of how he looked. It wasn't as though there were many people out so early in the morning. The sun had just risen, and the only people out were the early workers and joggers. And Mercutio and Tybalt.

Tybalt didn't throw himself around like Mercutio, choosing instead to sit down at a nearby bench with a heavy sigh. It had been a long night, full of ridiculous and drunken shenanigans he didn't quite remember, and he was exhausted. Also very, very sober. All he wanted was to drop down in a soft bed, but so far Mercutio had refused to listen to him.

As if summoned by Tybalt's thoughts Mercutio turned to look him, then crab walked over to the bench. Tybalt closed his eyes and hoped that no one else was around to see. Still, he reached out to stroke Mercutio's head when he felt a weight leaning against his legs.

"Why did we have to go here?" Tybalt asked in a hoarse voice. He had been yelling too much that night.

"A surprise." Mercutio's voice was far worse off, and Tybalt actually winced at hearing the scraping sound. He'd have to force honeyed tea into Mercutio before they crashed into bed, that was for sure.

"No more surprises, please. It's already... I don't know the time, but it's morning. We've had enough surprises this night. Please," Tybalt groaned. Unfortunately he had a feeling his pleas didn't have the wanted effect.

Mercutio nuzzle Tybalt's knee and reached up to tug at Tybalt until he leaned down. "Just this one, then we'll go," he promised.

Tybalt sighed and nodded. "So what is it?"

Mercutio hummed and pulled at Tybalt's hand, kissing it lightly. "Look up, into the sky."

With a raised eyebrow Tybalt did as told, expecting to see something in the sky. But no matter how far he searched he didn't see anything special. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Now it was Mercutio's turn to sigh, and Tybalt guessed he'd be receiving a stink eye has Mercutio been able to face him straight on. "The _sky_ , dummy. The sky. Look at it."

"I'm looking."

"Obviously not hard enough." A sigh, then softly, "Just look at the colors, Tybalt. The way it all blends into each other, with the clouds, with the sun. It's beautiful."

"That's your surprise?" Tybalt couldn't even get himself to feel surprised. He was just tired. Instead of saying another word he leaned back on the bench and dutifully looked up at the sky, trying to see the beauty Mercutio talked about. And sure, the colors were spectacular—but he was just too tired to care.

With the soft, golden colors dancing across the sky, with a steady and not too uncomfortable seat, with the soft weight of Mercutio leaning against him, Tybalt soon felt his eyelids grow heavy. It was peaceful out, and he was tired, so very tired. He would just close his eyes for a little while, and then he'd tell Mercutio to get moving so they could go home. He'd just sit there a little while longer.


End file.
